


爱娜娜停车场

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 就……你们都懂的。停一下单篇车，注意避雷。





	1. Winter on Fire

Winter on Fire

是71的pwp。含有hqyz试图当top的情节要素。基本上可以看作《盛夏的雪》的后续，但是那篇有hqyz在梦里搞qll的镜头所以标的17，有洁癖的朋友自行掂量，两篇单独看都没问题  
⬆️只是lo主这个混邪变态想看扮猪吃老虎的陆和节节败退的一织  
⬆️明明那篇还没全部放出就开始搞后续车的lo主真的大有问题

 

这一切从最开始就是错的，虽然头脑已经不甚清醒，和泉一织还是这样懊恼地想着。不应该一时心软，接下和七濑一起大冬天到北海道拍摄外景的工作；不应该不加抵抗地接受成员们和经纪人带着调侃的好意，将在札幌的行程延长一天用来“约会”——就是这一天，原本轻飘飘的雪毫无预兆地变大，到了连机场都暂时关闭的程度。

原本他们这个时间应该乘上回程的飞机，现在一织却被禁锢在房间的扶手椅上，因为不断落下的吻而头晕目眩。七濑的亲吻与其说是恋人间的，不如说更像是小孩子的玩闹，或者小动物的舔舐，湿乎乎的嘴唇在他的脸上乱蹭，时不时地舌尖也加入进来，蜻蜓点水般的触碰让人更加不满足。一织知道他想做什么，吃过晚餐回到酒店房间，七濑就半强迫地把他赶进浴室洗澡，带着红晕的脸和躲闪的目光，聪明如和泉一织绝不会毫无察觉。

但他没想到会变成现在这样。看起来靠不住的七濑，毕竟也是个快要成年的男性，还比一织大了半年——他在这种时候想起这个事实，脸上的热度又高了几分。七濑仍旧半压在他身上，不得要领地落下亲吻，现在范围扩大到了脖颈，痒意、好笑的感觉和某种快要溢出心房的快乐，让一织忍不住笑出了声。

“不准笑！”七濑气鼓鼓地嘀咕，凑上来咬他的嘴唇。一织挣脱出一只手，扣住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。虽然他也没有什么经验，但在学习能力上，他自信还是强过七濑的。舌尖交缠发出水声，七濑的头发硬硬的，手感刚好，一织忍不住多摸了几把，七濑喘着气抬起头，抱怨道：“一织好狡猾！”

不狡猾怎么能降住您呢，一织想，但刚生出的得意被七濑的动作打消了。一只手从睡衣下摆伸进来，带着些微的凉意，毫无阻碍地一路往上摸。他抬起头，对上的是七濑扳回一城的自满表情，他们的交往在一织的控制下向来是有分寸的，像这样的触摸都极少发生。七濑的手同样不得章法，在他的肋骨上像弹吉他般地移动着，又摸上胸口，指甲嵌进看似多余的乳头，带来轻微的疼痛。

——好吧，收回前言，七濑并不是什么都不会。一织咬住嘴唇，逃避似的往扶手椅中陷得更深。七濑这时又凑上来，在他耳边用和手上动作完全不符的甜腻语气撒娇：“一织，把衣服脱了好不好……”

一织侧过头，带些恼火地感觉到耳朵也烫了起来，他自暴自弃地点头，抬起双手，任由七濑把自己的上衣剥下来丢到一边。接着那双手伸到了腰间，在一织反应过来之前，裤子已经被扒了一半。一织瞪过去，视野中只有七濑头顶的发旋，面前的人毫无察觉地把他的睡裤也扯下来，冲着一织的怒视露齿而笑。

一织在他把手伸到自己的四角裤上之前，一把抓住了他的手腕。“七濑，这样是不是有点太不公平，”他压抑着声音里的颤抖，“我觉得您也应该……”

“哦，好啊。”七濑说着，麻利地把自己的睡衣也脱了下来，“这样就公平了吧？”

他又压了上来。如果说之前那种程度的触摸还偶尔会发生，那么赤裸相贴就真的是第一次了。一织的大脑腾一下炸开了锅，七濑兴奋地在他的颈窝里蹭来蹭去，胸口和腹部都紧贴着，当然再往下的部位也是，他可以清晰地感受到勃起的存在。冷静一下，和泉一织，他想，这时候还存着扳回局面的妄想，鼓足勇气抬手抱住七濑的背，指尖触及的温热光滑的触感让他脑子里又放了一次烟花。“一织，做吧？”七濑的声音又在他耳边响起，激得他打了个哆嗦。

“如果我说不要，您也不会到此为止吧？”他试图板起脸，但比起热得可以煎鸡蛋的脸，还是身体更加僵硬一些。“我会尊重一织的想法的啦……”身上的人有些委屈地说着，同时却仿佛暗示一般扭动了腰，性器相互磨蹭的感觉让一织猛地收紧了双臂。被这人蝴蝶犬一样乖巧可爱的外表骗了，果然是怪物吧，长着三个头的地狱犬之类的。一织试图推开他：“我们先移动一下吧，这个姿势会腰痛。”

在和泉一织的语言体系中，这样说等于默许。七濑快活地撑起身子，拽着他往床边退，这给了一织实施战略的机会，他顺势把七濑压在了床上。这是双人间里七濑的床，他脱下来的外出的衣服还乱七八糟地堆在床角。七濑大睁着眼睛看着他，他心一横，冲着微张的唇瓣吻了下去，同时把手伸向了七濑的底裤。他想起那些梦，现在它们即将成为现实，而他不知道自己有没有准备好。握住柱身的瞬间，七濑在他的口中呜咽了一声，这就像想象中一样真实，但随即七濑的手也不甘示弱地跟了上来，与一织直接瞄准目标的动作不同，他仍旧以摸索开始，掌心蹭过一织黏黏糊糊的手指，一番寻找后才勾住他内裤的裤腰，微微抬起上身试图往下拽。

一织不知道七濑为何如此执着于脱衣服的动作，但身上仅存的布料确实有些碍手碍脚，他借着姿势的便利，三下五除二脱掉两人的内裤——七濑的腿真是好看极了，细瘦而包裹着恰到好处的肌肉，他的大脑自发地想象了这两条腿缠在自己腰间的样子，吞了口口水。这时他尚余一些反制住七濑的想法，但身下的人完全不给他这个机会，黏糊糊的手指越过囊袋，往他的身后探去。

“您……”一织吓得一把抓住他的手腕，七濑乖乖停了手，眨着眼睛仰视着一织。“果然还是没准备好吗？”他的眼神让一织忍不住心软，他在内心怒斥自己太过宠着这个人，想要躲开他的目光，却发现往上看是七濑散乱的红发，往下看是七濑赤裸的胸膛，根本无处可逃。可是，叫他说出自己真正的想法，似乎比被七濑吃干抹净还要要命。和泉一织自暴自弃地翻身平躺在一边：“随您怎么做都好。”

七濑的瞳孔猛地一收缩，他才意识到自己似乎说了什么不得了的话。身旁的人蹦下床，从包里翻出一管润滑剂和一盒安全套。“您什么时候买的？话说回来您去买这些不会招致怀疑吗？”因为看起来太过天真可爱，这话他不会说。

“我有好好变装的！”七濑完全没有理解他的意思，像是等待夸奖一样凑了上来，一织抬起手臂遮住眼睛：“那、总之，您知道步骤的对吧？”如果这部分也要他来教的话，他怕是会直接在这张床上把自己蒸熟。七濑点点头，向后退了一些，伸出舌尖舔了舔一织的顶端。

比起身体的刺激来说，这一幕给一织心理上的刺激更大一些。“您在做什么啊！”他大声说，但七濑只是迷茫地抬起头来：“不是说要先让一织放松下来吗，不然会受伤的。”好吧，话虽这么说……“您不会觉得奇怪吗？”一织捂着脸问，不敢再看，七濑的声音依旧带着不解：“为什么这么说……？虽然味道是有点奇怪啦，但为了让一织舒服，这点程度没问题的。”

一织不想数这是自己第多少次放弃抵抗，七濑陆自己根本意识不到自己的攻击力有多强。被温暖的口腔包裹的时候，就算紧紧闭上眼睛，一织也能想象出现在面前发生着的场景，那张唱出为无数人带去笑容的歌声的嘴，正在吞吐着他最难以启齿的地方。他觉得自己一下子就射了出来，多半是由于这个认知。

他自然没有提醒七濑的余裕，睁开眼睛，就看到那人伸长胳膊，从床头柜的纸巾盒里扯出几张纸，擦掉脸上的精液。“……对不起。”一织小声说，他翻身俯卧着，恨不得把自己闷死在枕头里，任凭七濑怎么说着没关系拽他起来，都不肯动一下。“那好吧，”他感到一只手从脊柱上滑过，“那一织，你把屁股撅起来。”

您到底是怎么做到用这么平静的语气说这种话的啊！到了这种时候，一织只能照做。“是粉色的耶……”沾着润滑剂的手指轻戳着他的入口，“那我要开始了？”

“您不用全部说出来，真的……唔……”

意外地不太痛，一织稍稍把脸从枕头里抬起来，调整着呼吸，努力放松。但身后的某人像是完全没注意到他的努力似的，还在不断出言撩拨：“那个，两根手指还是有点少对吧？那我再撑开一点……”

“您能不能……呼，不要说话……”

七濑真的闭了嘴，但这样以来，一织能听到的就只有咕啾咕啾的水声，还有自己在逐渐涌上来的快感中压抑不住的喘息。七濑的嘴也不闲着，无师自通地在他的背上落下一个个吻，羞得他根本不敢抬头。“行了……您进来吧。”他低声说，有点希望能够速战速决，一直这样实在对心脏不好。

安全套包装撕开的声音，润滑剂的盖子打开又关上的声音，一织屏住呼吸，觉得自己像等待打针的小孩，不过这次要进入他身体的是更粗更大的东西。我居然会想着要对七濑做这种事，他反省着，但七濑没有给他接着反省的机会。

一织在自己的悲鸣声中紧紧抓住枕头。这太超过了，七濑沉甸甸地挤进来，他甚至能感觉到自己的后面在钝痛中不断收缩着。七濑的手在他的腰际安抚似的滑动着，反倒让他变得更加敏感。他一定已经烧着了吧，脸颊的温度上升到了不可思议的程度。

“我可以说话了吗？一织，没事吧？”

这个人到底是懂还是不懂啊。一织胡乱地想着，用黏糊糊的鼻音代替了回答。七濑向前倾身，大概是想来扳他的肩膀，结果却是性器进到了最深。一织感到自己猛烈地颤抖了一下，这样身体失去控制的感觉让他有些恐慌，但身后的人已经跟随着本能动起了腰。

抽插逐渐变得顺利起来，七濑整根拔出又全部没入，大腿不断地和他的臀瓣相撞，啪啪地响着。好舒服，还想要更多，一织不由自主地侧过身，像背后伸出手，被七濑拽住，失去一部分支撑的不安感只是更加助长了激烈的心跳。他听到七濑也同自己一样喘息着，努力压抑细小的呜咽和喟叹。太煽情了。七濑的手指搔着他的掌心：“我想看看一织的脸……”他的声音近乎在撒娇，就算是素来严厉的一织也没法在这种时候板起脸，他任由七濑陆把他翻过来。

现在的他一定惨不忍睹，发丝胡乱地粘在脸上，不知道是汗水还是泪水的体液湿乎乎的。七濑却很高兴似的，在重新插入之前，先俯下身来吻他。“一织，我好高兴，”他凑在他耳边说，“我真的好高兴。”

除了任由他为非作歹，和泉一织毫无办法。七濑几乎整个人趴在他身上，只靠着腰部的动作浅浅地抽插，每一下都正好蹭在敏感点上，刺激而难耐。他不知道自己是从什么时候开始克制不住叫出声的，也不记得是什么时候在七濑的背上留下了抓痕，七濑在他耳边不停地叫着“一织，一织”，声音软糯，带着鼻音和喘息，简直比性的快感更让他浑身发麻。

“一织，我想听你……叫我的名字……”

“嗯，呜啊……陆，陆，慢一点……”一织想咬住自己的手来阻绝奇怪的声音，但陆紧紧地抓着他的胳膊，寻求支持似的摩挲着，让他不忍心挣脱。他并没有慢下来，大概也没有控制自己的可能了，在一织反应过来之前，七濑已经低叫着达到了高潮，他退了出来，取下安全套，像受惊了似的把它丢进了垃圾桶。

“真是的，这种时候反倒想到害羞了吗……”一织脱力地躺在床上，然而前端还硬的发痛，七濑扑上来跟他接吻，眼睛亮亮的。“真的好舒服，”他含混不清地说，“谢谢你，一织。”

一织在他的手中射了出来，精液溅在两人的小腹上。七濑低头看了看，说：“还是再去洗个澡吧……一织，还好吗？能站起来吗？需要我抱你吗？”

“…… 不用了。”

一织挣扎着起身，再次感叹自己恐怕是注定要栽在这个小怪物手里。


	2. 于离别之时相拥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打完这炮6mng就溜了^ ^

三月感到灼热的视线，在自己的背上几乎烧出一个洞来。Nagi最近果然不对劲，他想，起居室的电视大声地播着可可娜的片头曲，而他却在看着厨房里的三月。暂时不理他，三月把瓷碗擦干，摞在一旁，这样决定。正片开始，他悄悄回头看了一眼，金发青年的注意力果然回到了电视上，三月笑了笑，把流理台草草擦了一遍，放下抹布，坐到了沙发上。Nagi前倾着身子，看着屏幕上的女孩，眼睛亮亮的。三月蹬掉拖鞋，盘腿坐在沙发上，抓了一个抱枕来抱着。

“Mitsuki，”在欢快的片尾曲中，Nagi抹着眼角说，“我需要一个拥抱。”他吸了吸鼻子，看起来像只受了委屈的大狗，三月笑着抬起手敲他的头，这一集他也看得心里有点酸，但远远没到要哭出来的程度，他把这归结为Nagi对可可娜酱深切的爱。Nagi捂着脑袋，又挤出来了两滴泪，三月没办法，跳下沙发，把他的上半身揽到自己的手臂之间。Nagi毛茸茸的金发蹭着他的胸口：“哦，Mitsuki，你真好。”他说。

“那当然啦。”三月笑道。刚过七点，宿舍里只有他们两个晚上没有工作，他在Nagi的要求下煮了一小锅寿喜锅，吃得肚皮滚圆。“这么好的Mitsuki，可以再满足我一个愿望吗？”Nagi对着他胸口的布料问，手臂紧紧地箍在他的背上。

“你先说是什么。”要是通宵可可娜鉴赏会之类的，三月可不会干，他明天一早还有拍摄呢。Nagi抬起头，摆出了有点认真的表情。“想和Mitsuki做。”他说，“可以吗？”

稍微有点冒险，但三月点了头，Nagi用湿漉漉的，有一点哀求意味的眼神看着他，他总归是拒绝不了的。在私下里他是不是有点太放纵Nagi了？这样想着的时候，沾着浴液的大手已经从身后环上了他的腰腹，留下一片柑橘味的清香。某个硬挺的东西时不时蹭在他的臀瓣上，让他有了一丝危机感。“Nagi，回房间再说。”他板起脸训斥道，浴室毕竟是公共区域，他可不想留下什么罪证，给其他人带来困扰。

“我可是绅士，”Nagi无辜地趴在他的肩上，呼吸声就在他耳边，“是这家伙有点不听话。”怎么了呢？三月想，Nagi平常不像是很敏感的类型，还没有什么实质性的接触就硬起来，这还是第一次。但他没法问，知道肯定会得到让自己面红耳赤，却没有任何实际意义的回答。一条大浴巾勉勉强强地裹住了两个人，三月几乎被Nagi整个包在怀中，没擦干的水在走廊的地板上留下一串亲昵的足迹，但就连三月都没心思去管了。

Nagi仰面倒在三月的床上，随即抬起肩膀亲吻三月。他有些心急，不仅是因为其他人随时会结束工作回来。这份焦急让他的动作也带上了更多的侵略性，即便三月加快了呼吸，有点晕头转向地抓住他的肩膀，放弃了反抗，他还是大幅度地动作着，舌尖扫荡过每一个角落，不知满足似的。

他终于放开三月时，对方涨红了脸，用手背擦拭着嘴唇，喘着气说：“你……你干什么啊？”这幅样子真是该死地可爱，Nagi得承认，但温柔的本性占了上风，他低下头：“对不起，Mitsuki，我会更温柔一点的。”

“……别道歉啊？”三月戳了戳他的发旋，从他身上起来。水渍已经全数渗进了床单里，在开着暖风的房间里蒸腾出暧昧的气氛。“那个……我们节省点时间吧，Nagi，躺好。”三月指挥道，调转了方向，跨过Nagi的胸口，伏下身来。

双腿打开的姿势，让入口就这样暴露在了Nagi的面前，他一下子明白了。左手抚上柔软的臀部，然后是前面的囊袋和半硬的小三月，右手则是在穴口打着转，润滑液就放在床头的抽屉里，他轻易地勾了过来，开始扩张。三月有些不适地扭了扭，为了转移注意力，他伸出舌尖，舔了舔Nagi已经完全站了起来的性器头部，那里被洗得很干净，腥咸味混合着浴液的柑橘气味，他并不排斥。

“Mitsuki……”

Nagi叹息似的说，骨节分明的手指在甬道内抽插着。他已经很熟悉三月的身体了，知道哪里最让他受不了，而三月也是同样。他甚至希望三月不要再对着自己敏感的地方又摸又舔了，他怕自己会提前交代掉。他看不到三月的脸，只能靠想象，想象那张说是中学生也不过分的脸鼓起来，嘴唇包着牙齿，努力地吞咽着。“Mitsuki，别弄了。”他说，三月的鼻音听起来有些不满，于是他又推入了一根手指，一起搔刮肠壁上的那个点，三月无暇抱怨了，只能发出一串闷哼。

想想吧，想想皇宫的卫兵，想想长得看不清对面人的脸的早餐桌，想想盛开着鲜花却沉寂压抑的花园。这次你必须让他快乐，因为以后就没有机会了，Nagi对自己说。他的手指分开，把入口撑大，几乎能够直接看到里面嫩红的肠肉。三月伏在他的小腹，难耐地摆动着腰。

“哈……好了，好了Nagi，可以了……”他低声说着，向前爬了一点，手指从后穴抽出，润滑剂顺着腿根留下，让他的脸更红了几分。他原本想转过身来，直接坐上去，但情欲和空虚感让他一时只能在原地喘息。Nagi灵巧地把腿从他身下抽出，掐着他的腰，放倒了他，把他的腿架到了自己的肩上。

他俯身来吻三月，三月的两条笔直的腿也顺势向头顶压去，有一点痛，但肌肉拉开的感觉似乎更加助长了兴奋。三月努力地抬起头迎合，感觉粗硬的性器磨蹭着自己的入口。“Nagi……！唔……你没带套吗……？”

“Mitsuki……”Nagi撒娇似的舔了舔他的嘴角，三月只能举手投降：“好吧，真是的，那不许射在里——啊、啊……”

Nagi已经攻了进去，身体一下子被填满的感觉并不是那么好受，身上的人也停下了动作，拨开三月汗湿的刘海：“还好吗？”三月点点头，努力挤出一个笑容，示意他继续，毕竟他也憋得够久了。Nagi开始动作，被强行撑开的不适，随着抽插的继续，慢慢地变成了快感，三月连腰都抬了起来，被比他高大一圈的青年整个揽在怀里冲撞着，身体被折叠起来，双手环着Nagi的脖子。Nagi坏心地一遍遍碾过他的敏感点，酥麻的快感让他几乎忘了自己身在何处，视野也一片模糊，只是哑着嗓子叫着。

“再、用力一点……Nagi，啊，不行，太深了……”

不知什么时候他已经被拉着坐了起来，腿环在Nagi的腰上，在他的身上被一下下地颠着。他努力抬着腰，想寻找最舒服的地方，Nagi把手伸到交合处去，摸了一手滑腻。“Mitsuki……你好美。”他说着，更加用力地顶进去。三月全身泛着红色，像开得正盛的熟透的向日葵，毫无保留地为他敞开，这个认知让他鼻子又是一酸。他很没形象地大声吸了吸鼻子，三月睁开眼来看他：“你怎么了？”

“没什么……”Nagi喃喃地说，动作慢了下来。三月调整了一下姿势，把自己的小腿放到床上支撑住身体，捧起了他的脸。“如果有什么事……”他抬起身体，又自己坐下去，努力地取悦着面前的大男孩，“一定要告诉我、呜……”

性器的凸起不偏不倚地擦过了最敏感的一点，三月立刻软了下去，Nagi重新把他推倒在床上。他点着头，对不起，对不起，MItsuki，我不能说。取而代之的，他更卖力地抽插起来，想把所有不能说的话都通过身体表达出来似的。对不起，Mitsuki，我爱你，再见了。三月哭叫着，晕头转向地在Nagi背上抓住血痕来，他已经完全被快感捕获。

“碰碰我……”三月在呻吟的间隙说。他的性器不断地淌着水，已经到了爆发的边缘。一般Nagi会帮他，但这次他不想，他甚至握住了三月的手腕，把他的手禁锢到一处。那可怜的东西在冲撞中晃动着，三月发出了不满和难耐的鼻音，但Nagi没有心软。此刻他只想把自己刻进三月的灵魂中去，让他永远也不会忘记他。

他原本想着，要是三月能忘记他就好了的。

随着一阵冲刺，三月终于射了出来，后穴也随之一阵痉挛。他半张着嘴，唾液和泪水糊了满脸，Nagi俯下身轻轻地舔吻着他，自己也在绞紧的甬道里射了出来。三月被微凉的精液刺激，无意识地呜咽了两声，Nagi想一会儿肯定要挨骂了，但是他根本上就是一个自私的男人，想要在自己爱的人的身体里留下痕迹。

“我爱你，Mitsuki。”Nagi凑在三月的耳边说。他原以为三月没听到，起身准备收拾惨不忍睹的床单时，却被三月拧住了耳朵。

“笨蛋。”三月说。

彼时他虽然对即将到来的离别有所察觉，却也根本没想到它会来得那么快，那么猛烈。他只是沉浸在高潮的余韵中，汗湿的头发贴着爱人温暖的胸膛。


	3. 毕达组床上放烟花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 63+62+32  
> 三人复数恋爱一起上床的车，注意避雷

“我说啊，三仔，我明天休息来着。”  
一织、陆和MEZZO”都去外地拍摄了，不如趁机把他们的床上用品都洗洗晒晒，三月回到宿舍以后仍然精力充沛，拽着不情不愿的大和开始干活。至于Nagi，他刚从诺斯美亚回来，时差还没倒好，从下午一直睡到了晚上。三月回来的时候他想出来迎接 m，走路摇摇晃晃的，差点左脚绊右脚，被强行塞回了被子里。  
大和拽着床单的一侧，接过三月手中的对边，熟练地折好放进洗衣篮里。三月从烘干机里扯出陆的红色被套，一边低头寻找四角，一边唠唠叨叨，自觉像个家庭主妇似的，不过他更愿意自称为宿舍的大总管。“我知道啊，虽然是难得的休息日也不要睡得太晚，起来要吃早饭，然后去超市把吃的买好，啤酒只能买一提……”  
“停停停，我不是要听你说这些啊！是说，毕竟是难得的休息日，而且也没人在……”  
“你想说什么？”三月问。  
“从现在开始，就是大人的时间了吧？”  
大和俯身凑近他的耳边，压低了声音说。  
“——！先把东西收拾好再说！”  
“心动了吗？”  
“心动个头啊！”  
嘴上习惯性地顶回去，但是，三月想，恋人说了那种台词还不心动的人，这个世界上大概没有吧。两人心照不宣地加快了手上的速度，最后一张床单叠好，三月抬头看向大和。  
“走吧，孩子他妈？”  
“你以为你是Re:vale啊？！”  
保持着纯洁的距离，一前一后走向三月房间的路上，大和比了个嘘的手势，轻轻推开Nagi房间的门。王子殿下缩在粉色的可可娜毯子下面，睡得毫无知觉，他放心地点点头，关上门。  
“Nagi累坏了吧，吵醒他就不好了。”三月说。  
“不是，那个，怎么说呢……这次稍微有点，不想让Nagi加入。”   
“为什么？”  
“那家伙脸太好看了，”大和正色说，“每次看着他的脸就会大脑空白，没法好好做了。”  
三月笑了出来：“你这颜控没救了。”  
“是啊，哥哥也很困扰。”  
三月推开自己的房门，伸向电灯开关的手被大和握住了。“不觉得关着灯更有那种，趁着孩子睡了悄悄干坏事的感觉吗？”  
“你不要真的开始角色扮演啊！”  
“嘘，孩子睡了。”  
“喂！”  
为了不让这人继续说毁气氛的话，三月揪住大和的领口吻了上去。浅尝辄止的触碰很快变成了唇舌交缠，大和拉着三月踉踉跄跄地向后退，坐上床沿，手攀住对方的肩膀，三月从仰头变为低头，重新找到他的双唇，鼻尖磕在镜架上，他单手把眼镜扯掉。所谓的伪装，在他们之间早已不存在了。  
唾液顺着嘴角滴下，被三月用拇指擦掉，过于漫长的亲吻让他有点晕头转向，不知道事情是怎么变得一发不可收拾的，明明之前还在平常地斗着嘴，转眼间就只剩了煽情的水声和喘息声。他放开大和，那双暗绿的眼里浸上了水汽，反射着窗外漏进来的光。大和眨眨眼，问：“发什么呆？”  
三月摇摇头，推着他向床上倒去，数小时前一起换好的被褥混合着阳光和洗衣液的气味，是安稳的日常生活的味道。简直像已婚夫妇，像家人一样，做完家务之后顺势做个爱放松心情，三月贴在大和颈侧的双唇勾起了微笑。  
大和却等不及他在这里感叹了，他把三月的外裤连同内裤一起扒下来，握住了半勃的性器上下撸动。三月发出一声闷哼，报复似的在他的肩头咬了一口，犬齿留下清晰的牙印。大和胡乱蹬掉自己的睡裤，三月的手凑上去的时候，察觉到了不对劲，他穿的不是平常没情趣的老头款平角内裤，而是三角的那种，布料勒在臀缝里。  
“大和さん……？”  
“……兴奋了吗？”  
三月用行动代替了回答，他摸黑从自己的床头柜里找出必要的用品，沾了润滑剂的手指朝赤裸的臀瓣中间探去。前端唯一成片的布料被高高撑起，已经湿了一片。“你才是，这么有感觉吗？”三月调笑道，大和哼哼着，拇指的指腹在他的顶端画圈：“嗯，因为想要你啊。”  
该死。如果有最想抱他的男人榜单，二阶堂大和这家伙一定排第一。三月的指尖挤进狭窄的穴口，按揉起紧绷的肌肉，落在他背上的手掌心轻轻摩挲着，传来滚烫的温度。  
“三、三仔，别……慢慢来啊……”  
三月没有停止在前列腺附近搅动的动作，身下的人两腿被压到胸前，私处完全暴露了出来。长期的舞蹈训练让他可以毫无痛苦地摆出这幅姿态，不过心理上的羞耻就是另外一回事了，在故意弄出的响亮水声中，大和满脸通红，却忍不住摆动着腰想要更多的快感。  
“错了，”三月凑在他的耳边说，“这种时候该叫什么？”  
“三月，啊、进来，别弄了，插进来……！”  
“嗯。”  
脆弱而火热的粘膜包裹着的是三月胀痛的阴茎，却像掐着他的脖子一样让他感到窒息。他看到大和眼角有亮晶晶的泪水流下来，想要俯身把它舔去，却带动下身进得更深，泪珠淌得更多。Nagi常笑他，说跟平常就会哭的三月和他自己不一样，大和是把眼泪都留到床上去流的类型。现在大和自己松开环抱着膝弯的胳膊，用手背抹掉脸上的水珠，双腿顺势落下，被三月接住，向两边拉去。  
“大和さん，你也太色情了……”  
“怪谁啊……哈、都是三月的、太舒服了……”  
就是这种地方色情到让人受不了啊……三月在内心叫着，加快了抽插的速度，有一束光落在大和的腹肌上，勾勒出分明的轮廓，三月忍不住摸了上去，片刻后才察觉到不对……是谁开的门？  
“Good evening，看来，你们很开心呢。”Nagi的声音从门口传来，在逆光中，美丽的青年微笑着：“介意我也加入吗？”  
“Nagi！”大和发出惊叫，后穴下意识地绞紧，在突如其来的刺激，和偷跑被逮了个正着的刺激感中，三月感到自己的小腹抽搐了起来。在自己的喘息声中，他听见Nagi轻笑着说：“Oh，Mitsuki，抱歉。”  
大和也促狭地笑着看向他，三月满脸通红，偏偏这时候Nagi开了灯，他捂住脸，大和问：“三仔，你就这么晾着哥哥不管吗？”  
“Yamato！我很乐意帮你解决！”Nagi扑了上来，取代了三月的位置。“你，把睡衣脱了，”大和指挥道，“在这种地方看见可可娜，就算是哥哥也会萎掉的。”  
Nagi从善如流地照办，大和注视着他光裸的身体和亮闪闪的双眼，半晌，扶着腰在床上翻了个身。  
“怎么了，Yamato？”  
“看着你的脸会white out。”  
“Mitsuki，我是被讨厌了吗……”  
三月大笑起来：“明明是喜欢你喜欢得不行吧！呐，大和さん，对吧？”  
大和把脸埋在三月的枕头里，不愿正面回应。“好了Nagi，我还等着呢，你该不会硬不起来吧？”  
“Oh，那当然impossible！”  
Nagi将迅速涨大的性器埋进被操软的甬道里的时候，想着自己果然比三月要大上那么一点。他爱着三月，爱他纯粹热情的心，也爱他火热的肌肤，但时不时地，他又嫉妒每天跟大和吵吵闹闹，毫不留情地踮起脚给大和一个爆栗的三月。三角的关系，虽说稳固，但两边同样强烈的爱意，还是会互相干扰。  
但即便如此，因为不想抛下任何一个人，他们还是用这样的方式，谈起了三个人的恋爱。三月哭得上气不接下气地说，大和さん和Nagi我都一样喜欢，大和的眉头拧在一起，沉沉的目光从镜片后面投过来，“我这种人，不幸福也没关系的”，在他说出这句话之前，Nagi抢在前面开口。  
——那么，三个人在一起吧。  
“Yamato，”他轻声说，“我在嫉妒哦，在我睡觉的时候，悄悄地独占Mitsuki的你，太狡猾了。”  
“因为……不能只有，哈啊，不能只有你们两个关系那么好啊……三仔、三月，那么喜欢你……”  
Nagi知道这份嫉妒深藏于每个人心中。他掐住大和的腰，大开大合地冲撞起来，想要把快感变成润滑油，让那些吱嘎吱嘎响着的，不顺的地方重新运作起来。三月从身后缠上来跟他接吻，唇舌的节奏和下身的节奏对不上，但Nagi早已经习惯这样了。  
大和在枕头里吗断断续续地开口：“三、三月……”三月于是放开Nagi，爬到他旁边去，问他怎么了。大和抬起头，小声说：“枕头里，有三月的味道。”  
一周前枕头被环打翻的果汁弄脏洗过了，这次就没有洗，三月没想到大和连这都能注意到，他把手探进大和汗湿的发间抚摸着，突然感到手掌下的身体猛地一颤。  
“大和，”Nagi收起了刻意做出的口音，伏下身低声问，“现在在你身体里的，是谁？”  
嫉妒的时候要好好地说出来，这是约定。大和被卷进狂风骤雨一般的性爱里，连简单的两个音节都吐不出来。“Na、啊，啊啊，Nagi，是Nagi……”  
黑色丁字裤被拽起来，有弹力的布料啪一声打在裸露的皮肤上，大和呜咽着射了出来。他筋疲力尽地陷在柔软的床垫里，立刻又被三月挖出来接吻，被晾在一边，他不知道自己是清醒了，还是变得更加急不可耐。  
“让哥哥歇会儿……”他低声的抱怨被三月全数吞了下去，Nagi却越过他，抓住了三月的肩膀：“Mitsuki，看着我。”  
大和夹在他们两人中间，两边的鼻息轻轻搔着他的面颊，像在上面点了一把火。“我不高兴，”Nagi说着，拉着三月的手摸向自己的下身，“我和你们的节奏对不上，下次请不要偷跑。”  
大和在他耳边啄了一下：“对不起啊Nagi，因为你在睡觉嘛。”  
“别避重就轻啊大叔，明明是你提出来要——咿、Nagi？”  
润滑剂连盖子都没盖上，被三月扔在一边，此刻被Nagi捡回来，挤了一堆在三月的尾骨处，顺着身体的线条缓缓地淌下。“你们都要补偿我。”像个国王似的，Nagi抬起下巴说。他纤细而骨节分明的手指开始侵犯三月的后面，已经习惯了被如此对待的穴口自觉地收缩起来。大和报复似的坏笑着，让三月枕在自己腿上，手指探进三月口中，在最脆弱的上颚滑动，接着又用湿漉漉的指尖挑拨他的乳头。  
“呜……为什么、都针对我啊……”  
“……但是Mitsuki很喜欢吧？”  
“嗯、嗯嗯……”  
“那我，进去了哦……”  
“——等一下。”大和突然开口，“我还在这儿呢。”  
“Yamato不是说要歇一会儿吗？”Nagi无辜地说。  
“反正对你也不是坏事吧？”大和说着，跨坐在了三月身上，一边伏下身跟他接吻。一边扶着他的性器，把它容纳进自己仍然温软的后穴里。后面有Nagi顶着，前面又猛然被绞紧，三月绷紧了身体，脚尖在空中无法借力，只能徒劳地收紧。真可爱，大和喃喃地说，在接收到瞪视之前，自己动起了腰。  
“大、大和さん、啊、Nagi，太狡猾了……”  
Nagi抬起三月的腰，好让姿势更加省力一些，粗大的性器有些艰难地挤进甬道里，逼得三月抓紧了床单，但他的手立刻被牵了起来，相互纠缠的手臂蹭着大和的腰。随着Nagi顶弄的动作，三月的阴茎也一下下地顶进他身体里，他把脸埋在三月的颈窝，那里糊满了不知究竟是谁的汗水和泪水。  
“Na……轻点……”  
他只能在喘息的中间挤出断断续续的音节，可Nagi就像没听到似的，也完全沉浸在了自己的欲望里。赤裸的胸口相贴，三月觉得快感几乎已经累积到了无法忍受的地步，鲜明的只有拼图似的与他相连的两具躯体。他越过大和的身体，抓住Nagi的肩膀，叫也叫不出来，只能在性欲的海上随波逐流。  
“呜啊……我、想……”  
“想射了？呼、现在不行，Mitsuki，我和Yamato，可都还没满足呢？”  
“可……”这不是你说不行就能忍住的事情啊，三月想说，但这个念头只是一闪而过，就又被冲散了。他竭尽全力地忍耐着，无意识地在大和背上留下了抓痕，手腕又被Nagi拉开。  
“三仔、三月——”  
大和的声音像在他耳边爆炸似的，精液一直溅到他的胸口。在规律的收缩的刺激下，三月终于再也忍受不了，他不知道自己叫了什么，只听见Nagi轻声地说：“去吧。”  
眼前炸开一片白色，也不知道自己身处何方，三月觉得自己大概是前面和后面一起到达了高潮，射精的时间持续得比平常都久，Nagi在这个时候还坏心眼地刺激他最敏感的地方，故意逼着他哭出来似的。连两人什么时候放开他的，三月都不知道，从短暂的失神中醒过来的时候，听见Nagi和大和在说话。  
“Yamato，这个，要消毒吧？”  
“啊……累死了，你去拿棉签……话说回头换衣服的时候还得小心不要让小孩子们看见……”  
三月撑起身子，Nagi正在端详大和背上自己抓出来的抓痕。“大和さん，对不起啊。”他说，大和回头朝他笑：“没事，看起来就像哥哥在上面一样，也不错嘛。”  
“Yamato，你想都别想。”Nagi正色道，接着三人一起笑了起来。这时三月才注意到已经惨不忍睹的床单，发出了一声哀嚎：“这是今天刚换的啊！”  
“一起去我那里睡吧，”大和说，“明天再收拾好了。”  
“那你来洗。”三月说。  
“为什么啊？！”  
“‘从现在开始，就是大人的时间了吧？’，这话是谁说的？”  
“Mitsuki，Yamato，像夫妇一样呢！”  
“唯独不想被你说这话啊！”  
“别把自己排除在外啊！”  
两人异口同声地叫道。没问题的，这样三个人的关系，一定能够安稳地持续下去的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耶！！！久违地搞黄色！！！有点不知道怎么开车了草  
> 其实最开始是想写怎么变成三人的复数恋爱的故事来着，还想写三个人同居，睡一张两米的大床，餐桌是圆形的，餐椅摆成三角形，这样就没有人会单出来了wwww但是，果然还是搞黄色最简便易行了（被打  
> 祝贺辣子鸡同志迈出人生新的一步！社畜生活加油！


	4. 盛夏的雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Winter on Fire》的前篇  
> 对于自己的欲望怀着罪恶感的一织，和有点狡猾的陆。

为什么？一织想。为什么?

他明明记得自己在帮哮喘发作的成员缓解症状，为什么代替吸入器被衔住的却是他自己的唇舌？七濑在他的手臂之间发出呜呜的悲鸣，又像是沉浸在快乐中，细小的水声似乎不是通过耳膜，而是通过口腔的粘膜传递到一织的大脑里，让他心慌意乱，心猿意马。七濑紧紧地揪着他的衬衫领子，他也像犯了哮喘似的大口喘着气。

为什么？

他攫走对方口中的所有氧气，又立刻回过神来，把它们连本带利地全数返还，七濑发出软软的呻吟，小兔般的眼中浮起了水雾。那些吻，一织不知道自己会这样吻一个人，像要把他整个吞下去似的，在瘦削的身体上，在演出服所能遮住和不能遮住的地方留下痕迹。七濑的衣服不知道什么时候已经消失了，他眼角的余光瞟到吸入器躺在地板上，但他不在乎。

他用力地撞进狭窄的天堂，仿佛无法自控。七濑呜咽着，不断摇着头，红发散在红色的床单上。这样不行！一织听见自己脑中有人在叫喊。醒过来，醒过来！但他只是低下头，将耳朵贴在七濑的后背，那里传来剧烈的哮鸣音，还有心跳声，狂躁地横冲直撞着，像极了他自己的心跳。

——他毫无防备地醒了过来，他正躺在自己的床上，股间一片湿冷。仍旧处于春梦的余韵和巨大的震惊中，一织望着近在咫尺的天花板，一时没法回神。窗外雨声大作，夹杂着从遥远的地方传来的，轰隆隆的雷声。

梦中的那个人是七濑陆，这是绝对没错的。一织知道梦是没有道理可言的——但是为什么，为什么偏偏是七濑？那个单纯的、灿烂的、拥有着世上最美妙的歌声的大男孩，在他心中可能是距离性这个概念最远的人，更别说对象是他自己。

一织慢慢从床上爬起来，下到地上，拣回被踢到床下的被子，脱下睡裤丢到脏衣篮里，再脱下内裤，从抽纸盒里抽了几张纸擦拭了一番，把纸巾连着内裤一同丢到垃圾桶里，系紧了半满的垃圾袋口。这时候，敲门声响了起来，随后是在他梦里出现过的那个声音：“一织，你还好吗？刚刚你房间好大的动静。”

一织像被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来。“请、请先不要进来！”他稍稍提高了声音喊道，随后奔向衣橱，找出了干净的内裤和运动短裤套上，才去开了门：“我没事，只是做了噩梦——”那的确算是个噩梦，对他来说，“对不起吵醒了您，请快点回去睡觉吧。”

他不敢抬起头看七濑，但红发的少年不肯离开：“那不是正好。我睡不着，一织，陪我睡嘛，这样你也不会做噩梦了。”

“睡不着？为什么？怕打雷？身体不舒服吗？还是在想什么事情？”一织开始习惯性地担忧，七濑摇摇头：“没有，但就是睡不着，总觉得……算了，我也说不好。”

“没有不舒服的话，请您自己睡。”一织说，“难道您还是需要被人哄着睡觉的小孩子吗？”他的确在七濑的房间留宿过，为了照看发作的他。原本他打了地铺，在七濑可怜兮兮的眼神下妥协，上了床，第二天醒来时，七濑像八爪鱼一样紧紧地抱着他。可能因为从小就被宠爱着，他对于身体接触一点都没有戒备，但一织同他不一样。他立刻挣开了怀抱，冲出房间，并且在接下来的一天拒绝和七濑说话。

“可是一织抱起来很舒服啊，”罪魁祸首用天真的语气说，“和我体型差不多，又软软的。”

“哪里软啊？！”

“心？”七濑嘿嘿地笑起来，“开玩笑的。一织的睡衣毛绒绒的，摸起来好舒服。”

后来一织把睡衣换成了棉质的，没有毛的那种。他说怕睡衣会掉毛，会藏灰尘，对七濑的身体不好，毕竟七濑常常招呼都不打一声就闯进他的房间来，七濑用失望的表情看了他好久，就像现在这样，撇着嘴角，耷拉着眉毛，眼中闪闪烁烁。一织长长地叹了口气。“晚安。”他对着自己的脚尖说。

梦里那张青白中泛着潮红的脸，不断地在他的脑海中重现，让他焦躁不安，甚至不敢看面前同样的脸，哪怕他知道前者只是自己的想象。他开始恐惧，自己的潜意识中究竟藏了多少自己不知道的事情？一织对着七濑失落的背影关上门，回到床上，床单被他的汗浸湿，在盛夏的夜晚让人无法入眠。也许，只是也许，这是因为他终于下定决心要控制他的主唱，他的超级巨星，而也许，虽然他不愿意承认，但性总是和控制欲有关的。

临近天亮的时候，一织忍受不了内心的担忧，摸着黑到七濑的房门口，将耳朵贴在门上窥听。这个动作，毫不意外地让他想起了那个梦。房间里寂静无声，他轻轻敲了敲门，也没有人回应。他悄悄地回了自己的房间，床单终于干了。

 

+

 

他陷入旷日持久的苦战。

随着升降机出现在舞台上之前，七人在后台围成一个圈，这种时候，七濑总是把他的右手，放在一织的上面。就像二阶堂的手总是在最下面托起大家一样，这是他们之间没有沟通过却不容改变的事情。那样的接触，短的时候只有一秒，如果有人要说几句给大家打气，那也就是半分钟的事情，可一织前所未有地意识到了七濑的存在。他的手掌柔软、温热、湿润，在一织的手背上施加着恰到好处的压力，这实在奇怪，一织有时甚至分辨不出压在他的掌心之下的手是哥哥的还是逢坂的，但每一次，他总能感受到七濑的手微妙地不同的触感。

不变的是那份热度，七濑的手心总是热的，只要他在笑着。他的哮喘发作严重的时候，一织曾紧握过冰冷得仿佛无机质的手，但那样的时刻正在日渐减少。他总是笑着的。不管是作为同一小组的搭档，还是作为最头上的“1”和最末尾的“7”，他们总是紧挨着，于是一织必须稍稍侧过头，才能看到七濑的笑容，大部分时候他选择不看，那弯起的嘴角和闪闪发亮的双眼仿佛有魔力似的，让他恍惚，绝不能再出现他们第一次参加music festa的状况了，尽管一织知道这全部都是借口。

七濑毫无防备。他不知道朝夕相处的同伴的脑中有多少连他自己都无法窥知的奇异欲念，在开去外地取景的车上，仍旧枕着一织的肩膀睡得口水都流出来。他的手交叠着放在肚子上，随着汽车的颠簸一跳一跳，红色的脑袋也是，即便靠在一织的肩上也不安稳，柔软的发丝从锁骨蹭到下巴。一织只穿了一件轻薄的短袖衬衫，扣子扣到最上面一颗，也阻拦不住发梢从领口入侵，他有些愠怒地看着七濑，沉浸在睡眠中的人浑然不知，在梦中露出一丝微笑来。唾液爬过他的嘴角，最终在一织的领子上着陆，粘稠微凉的触感让一织几乎想立刻把他推开。

但他做不到，他连在七濑醒来后指着污渍，对他说“请您替我洗衣服”都做不到。他只能僵硬地坐在那儿，胳膊麻木，胸口被安全带勒得生疼，可他还得小声地问四叶借来宽大的外套，盖在七濑的身上。他向来只知付出而不懂索取，只学会把责任扛在肩上，对撒娇一窍不通。

“一织，”开车的大神先生说，“你也睡一会儿啊。”他也确实想逃离脑中丝毫不顾主人意愿横冲直撞的念头，应了一声之后闭上眼睛。七濑的发顶搔着他的脸颊，他们用的是同一种洗发水，因为七濑并不关注这些，直接从货架上拿了和他一样的，那气味熟悉又陌生，混杂着属于七濑的味道，应当是衣物柔顺剂的香味加上薄汗的气味，没什么特别的，一织的大脑能够这样分析，鼻子却不愿意听。他迷迷糊糊地醒来时，自己的脸颊靠在七濑的头顶，他慌忙直起身子，发现左肩连着左臂都没了知觉，七濑打了个哈欠，对他说：“我害怕惊醒一织，一动都没有动哦。”

在姗姗来迟的刺痛感中，一织皱起眉头。拜托了，请惊醒我吧！他看着车窗外，然而玻璃上也映出七濑的脸，他像小孩子一样念出路旁的指示牌。一织觉得无处可逃，觉得平凡生活中的一切都是上天，或他自己，给予的某种暗示，他不听，不看，可它们无孔不入，爬上他的皮肤。

+

和泉一织是个幸福的人，他自己可以肯定地这样说。他生来就拥有一切一个人可以期待拥有的事物：才华、容貌、金钱、目标、爱，虽说不是极端地富足，但每一样拿出来都足以叫人羡慕。他从不渴求也无需期盼，只因他在渴望之前就能把那样事物握在手中。

什么能够满足他呢？一织的兄长在醉酒之后说，也许能长久地满足他的，只有另一个人的梦想。在一织十七岁之前，这个人是哥哥我，可是现在我已经实现梦想了，一织要怎么办呢？

“什么怎么办啊，”一织拿过三月手中的啤酒杯，再次确认自己即便成年也不会尝试摄入酒精，“我还要让哥哥，让IDOLiSH7成为超越ZERO的偶像呢。”

三月发出一连串的笑声，在他背上拍了一下：“一织你啊，净会说大话。”

“这可不是什么大话。”一织想要抗议，又想起哥哥已经醉了，他总不能跟一个醉鬼讲道理，反正第二天对方也不会记得。但是哥哥你说错了，他想。不到二十年的生命中，这是和泉一织第一次想要为自己争取什么。考高分会让父母高兴，做偶像是为了哥哥的梦想，而这一次他想要握在手心的，也许全世界都会反对。

三月半挂在他身上，打起了呼噜，但一织捧着啤酒杯，出神地坐着，眼前浮现出七濑的笑容。绝不能再梦见他，可即便是完美的他，也不能控制自己的梦境。他在脑内的日程表上添加了自己发泄的条目，原本他极少会那样做。

但是七濑不再光顾他的梦境了，连最普通的那种都没有。一织记得以前他有时会梦见和七濑一起在游乐场坐过山车，或是一起成为情节荒诞经不起推敲的冒险故事里的主角，这些让他可以微笑着走出房间对七濑道早安的梦，也一并消失了。这并不代表七濑不会在别的时刻出现，在他把手伸进内裤里的时候，就算闭上眼睛，他红发的主唱还是会笑着向他眨眼，撒娇似的在他耳边喊一织，一织，真实得仿佛幻听。

一织放弃了挣扎，举白旗投降。七濑抱着盛开的木棉花，那是他在早春拍的一组片子，精致的棕红色花萼之上，火红的花瓣微微向外卷曲，露出橙红的花蕊。巴掌大的，连着枝条的花朵们紧靠着七濑的胸口，他穿着白色的连帽外套，像一只软乎乎的小动物，可他笑得那么坚定，又像一个战士，随时准备着冲锋在前。杂志上的那一页被一织剪下，收在不透明的文件夹里，每个星期拿出来一次。

这样，他还能在自己说出“可爱”或者“讨人喜欢”之类的词之前闭上嘴，他还能在七濑撒娇的时候保持不变的面无表情，他还能停留在一个爱操心的搭档，一个隐藏的控制者的位置上，因为再向前一步就是深渊。一织向来小心谨慎，绝不会让自己接近悬崖边。

就连夜晚也开始显得燥热的时节，他和七濑一同去便利店。他原本只是要去补充沐浴液，转眼之间所有人都有要他捎带着买回来的东西，从被限定数量的国王布丁，到某个牌子的手工香皂，再到《魔法少女可可娜》的联动纸巾，他不得不再带上主动要求帮他提东西的七濑。他胳膊上搭着外套，出门前一织坚持要他穿上，走到外面才发现自己判断错误。

“一织，我觉得你最近有些奇怪。”七濑说。一织早就习惯了他跳脱的发言，他问：“哪里奇怪？”七濑沉默起来，直到他们走到便利店门口，听到店员没精打采的招呼声，他突然开口：“是一织的眼神，每次对视的时候，我都觉得一织的眼里像着了火。是我惹你生气了吗？”

“没有。”一织拿起购物篮，想要掩饰声音里的心虚，却不知道它暴露了多少，“说到底是七濑您看小说看多了吧，眼里着了火这种比喻，在现实里怎么看得出来啊。”色厉内荏，他严厉地对自己说，他知道那些敏锐的人能从一个人的眼神和动作里读出他的想法，他也知道看起来迟钝的七濑其实是那样敏锐的人，虽然他本人可能尚未意识到。七濑撅起了嘴，在货架上寻找逢坂要的薰衣草味的那一款香皂，一织把十连包的纸巾放进购物篮中，绕过两排货架去拿哥哥要的白砂糖和咖喱块。

他应该庆幸七濑敏锐中的迟钝，他把那朵深邃的蓝色中燃烧着的火焰当成了怒火。它是欲火，一织痛苦而清醒地意识到，他的确渴望七濑陆全部的目光和爱，尽管他不能。七濑是属于所有人的偶像，他应当是玻璃的展柜中的钻石原石，和泉一织切割它，打磨它，用放大镜观察它，用精心设计的灯光衬托它的闪耀，爱它的每一个分子，只不能把它戴在手指上。

+

一织开始产生没有实际意义的悔恨心情。如果七濑是怪物，那么就由我来担任驯服怪物的魔王，这样傲慢的想法究竟是如何出现在自己的脑海中的呢？他在那时，在自认对七濑的感情止步于对一个麻烦又可爱——他终于愿意承认——的同龄伙伴的关心，和作为同个组合的成员所需的共同奋斗的决意的时候，他的控制欲究竟从何而来，这已经是不需要追问的问题了，因为他和七濑已经成为了那样的关系，即便得到了答案也无法改变。

七濑看向他，眼中写满了信任。“一织，这个邀约我应不应该接下来？”他总是这样问，一织中断了打字，接过七濑递来的企划案文件，放在一边。

“你不看吗？”七濑问。

“我需要先处理完手上的事，”他看到七濑露出有点受伤的表情，“请您放心，这件事我已经记下来了，您的事情在我这里说是最高优先级也不为过。”他瞥了一眼企划案的封面，对方是都内一家有名的水族馆，他敲着键盘，问：“经纪人怎么说？”

“她说我喜欢的话可以接，不过我还是觉得来问问一织比较好。因为定期演出都是在晚上，而且不小心就会溅一身水，经纪人她似乎有一些在意我的休息时间和身体状况……真是的，我没有那么脆弱，是吧，一织？”七濑向前倾着身子，凑到一织旁边，不停地重复着询问的语气词。一织再度把视线从电脑屏幕上移开，七濑的样子像试图用鼻子蹭主人的脸的蝴蝶犬。“呐，水族馆的工作我以前也做过，不是很顺利吗？而且很开心的！我喜欢海豹海狮还有海豚，况且它们也没有毛……”

一织克制着不去看他，但他说话时小小的气流喷在他的脸颊，叫他没法无视。“如果您自己想去做的意愿很强烈的话，我是没有理由反对的，不过具体还要等到我读完企划书再决定，也许会有一些需要修改的条款。”

七濑早就知道如何从他拐着弯的语句里寻出正确的意思了，他只是冒失又天真，脑子并不笨。“耶！一织真好！”他抱住一织的胳膊摇了摇，屏幕上顿时出现了一串乱码。“七濑先生，”一织板起脸来，“请您不要打扰我工作了。”但他把整张脸绷得像扑克牌，也阻挡不了红晕爬上耳朵。只比自己矮一公分，明明已经二十岁但外表上看起来还能被称为少年，这样的七濑陆落在他眼中就像竖着耳朵，拼命摇动尾巴的小狗。

他的幻想中加入了戴着皮质项圈的七濑，上面连接的绳子的另一端握在他自己手中。这幅景象让他兴奋，兴奋之后却是无尽的羞愧和悔恨。虽说都是没有意义的，因为他无法穿越到一年前阻止自己对七濑说出“请让我控制您”，控制，这个词以无比具象的方式呈现在他的脑中，现在那些驯服怪物的咒语全部反噬到他自己身上，宛如地狱的业火。

可一织自认不能成为他的束缚，他的软肋。他向来是坚忍的，既然他打定主意要成为承载他们共同梦想的船，要成为鼓满的帆和可靠的锚，他就不能对甲板上兴奋的少年有任何非分之想。即使船底的木板威胁着要裂开，他的理智仍旧绷得紧紧。天越发热起来，即使坐在屋子里也能听到聒噪的蝉鸣，组合里的幺子吃着冰镇过的布丁，说：“一织织，你是不是和陆陆吵架了？”

这句话里的关键词让他一个激灵。四叶向来把敏锐的直觉隐藏在懒散的外表下，这一点倒是和七濑很像，也不怪乎他们会关系很好。如果要一织来说的话，他和他们两人刚好相反，是假装成精明能干的人的傻瓜。“不，我们没有，为什么您会这样认为？”他问。

“因为一织织你啊——”四叶口中含着布丁，含混不清地说，“总是想触碰陆陆，又缩回手，畏首畏尾的，真是急死我了。”

“这跟您又有什么关系呢？”一织僵硬地说，他的心事无比准确地被四叶说中了，这个人明明读书时的国文课都是睡过去的，为什么会描述得如此精确呢？他想也许是幼时的经历，培养出了四叶这样本人都意识不到的察言观色的能力。“就连在舞台上也是这样嘛，大家应该都注意到了，不过你们就好像连体婴一样，又不像吵架的样子，所以现在还在静观其变的阶段。”四叶舔着勺子说。

那只是一些无意识的失误，像是唱《RESTART POiNTER》时惯例的那下击掌前一瞬间的迟疑，让原本应当响亮的声音淹没在了音乐里。七濑在需要饭撒的时候去勾他的脖子，两个人亲密地贴在一起唱歌，一织也总会借着哥哥或是谁路过身边的契机挣脱，七濑在没到自己的part的时候悄悄对着镜头做口型：“一织害羞了喔！”这件事是一织后来翻粉丝的推特看到的，彼时他抚着胸口，仿佛本能一般随着音乐唱出歌曲，总也忍不住放任七分之一的脑子去回忆七濑是如何狡猾地压着他的肩膀，让自己看起来比他高出一点。

他在移动的推车上，七濑在舞台正中，咧嘴笑着朝他这边挥手。在一织犹豫的瞬间，原本杯朝着这边的四叶转过身来回应，仿佛背上长了眼睛，于是他心安理得地把七濑的动作解读为对四叶的，继续唱歌时却隔着一片灯棒的海洋对上带些委屈的目光，七濑在重音的时候高高地跳起来，仿佛在努力让他看到似的，于是他只好举起双手予以回礼。镜头正对着自己这边，之后这一段绝对会被剪辑出来的，一织的嘴角浮现出一个笑容。

舞台上的七濑是发着光的，边缘模糊仿佛棉花糖的形状，但又耀眼得好像太阳。比起自己发光，一织更希望成为衬托他的光芒的存在，但七濑总想把他一起拽到热烈的光芒中去，总是勾着他的颈子，在曲间谈话时把话题抛给他，这样的场合实在太多，甚至推特上有一个名叫“fa营业”的标签专门整理他们的互动，一织对团内关系的风评了解得很清楚，他甚至知道有些粉丝会推配对，而他们两个的人气仅次于MEZZO”。

他们两个真的很喜欢对方，不管怎么吵架都像在秀关系好。一织也很喜欢陆的，在他旁边笑的概率超高。陆要不要太偏心啊，全世界都知道你心里和泉一织第一好啦。那些帖子说。

四叶一定是全部看到了吧，一织想着，用手背轻触自己的脸颊。好在四叶似乎没把全部的注意力放在他身上，只是专注地用勺子的前端捕捉瓶底最后的布丁。“你们快点和好啊，”他说，“下一次演唱会要唱《Fly away!》嘛。”

一织多想回到那时候啊，心无杂念地和帅气又可爱的主唱挽着手，在舞台上用歌词拌嘴。一定有一些事只有您才能做到？没错，我已经见识到了，比如让我失去冷静，心旌摇荡。

+

夏天走到了最盛的时候，马上就要凋谢了。他和七濑汗涔涔地勾着胳膊，七濑肘弯的热度亲密无间地传来。太阳很大，尽管隔着场馆的顶棚，仍然能感到那份热度，从七濑身上传来淋漓的汗水气息和干爽的阳光味道，这听起来很矛盾，可和泉一织在当下就是这样想的。让我们一起飞走吧。他真想长出翅膀，扇起飓风，把汗湿的衣衫和水淋淋的绮念全部吹干，可是他忘记了飓风总是伴随着雨水而来。

七濑听说要唱这首歌后，高兴地每天都在宿舍里哼它，到一织的部分就会停下来，静默的压力让一织不得不开口接上，于是七濑更加起劲，连翻动冰激凌寻找喜欢的口味的响动都卡着拍子。一织想找个空隙提醒他不要吃太多，但七濑一直到拿着小小的纸盒回到沙发上都还在唱，等到他打开盒盖，被吃食堵住了嘴，一织说：“您不要吃太多凉的。”

“那……我就吃一半！剩下的就交给一织了！”七濑没食言，用扁平的冰激凌勺在中间画出一道界限，消灭完左半边，就把冰激凌塞到了一织手上。“您今天倒是很听话。”一织说着，为难地看着塑料小勺。七濑笑着努努嘴示意他赶快吃，但他想着七濑把小勺舔过一遍的样子，怎么也没法下嘴。七濑陆这个人，偶尔会相当狡猾，他早就知道了。

为什么会想起吃冰的事情呢，他放开七濑的手，两人跳起同样的舞步。明明在练习室练过无数遍，但在欢声中跳起来，果然还是不一样，比起练习时更加感觉到两人的动作融为一体，七濑开心地笑着，一织在台上也从不吝惜露出笑容，只是他笑的配额本就很少。间奏的舞蹈结束，七濑扶了扶耳麦。

“虽然确实有时候让人不爽，但你内心深处的温柔，我感受到了。”

这一句是没有编舞的，七濑就在三步之外站定，望着他。他的目光清澈得让一织觉得害怕，仿佛自己的一切都被看穿，可是七濑毫不慌张，眼中的真诚让人分不清楚是不是演技。内心震动着，一织像无数次练习时一样接上了后面的歌词，现在他有自信，不管台上出现任何状况，他都不会忘词。

七濑开心地朝他冲过来，似乎一直都是他朝他冲过来，在他唱着让人有些不好意思的闹别扭的歌词时扑到了他身上，一织无奈地抬手护住他，台下的观众们尖叫起来。七濑从他身上蹦下来，转过身唱起最后一段，一织立刻跟上，在重新挽起手的时候，七濑侧过头冲他眨了眨眼睛。

我的内心真的没有什么温柔，一织充满罪恶感地想。七濑像最亮的星星，说是像太阳那般闪耀也不为过，为什么他却整天想着要把属于世人的太阳据为己有？他想控制七濑，想粗暴地对待他，想钳制住他的动作，堵上他的嘴，让他只为自己一人歌唱不成调的曲子。这些混乱的思绪在他的脑海深处飘过，可他在表演的中途依然能注意到七濑有点紊乱的气息，好在歌曲已经接近尾声，他放大声音带着七濑唱完最后几句。仿佛淋了暴雨，他的发梢都湿透。

七濑努力地深吸了几口气，又抬起头来，冲着满场摇晃的靛青和玫瑰红的手灯喊：“谢谢——！真是好热啊，大家不要忘记补充水分哦！“一织走到他身后，俯身抱住了他的背，在摄像机拍不到的角度侧耳倾听他的呼吸声。“您太兴奋了。”他捂住麦克风说，但七濑只是转过身来，眼睛笑得弯弯的。“一织在撒娇吗？”他问，全场都听得到，台下又爆发出尖叫。

那大概是压死坚忍的和泉一织的最后一根稻草。他故作轻松地放开七濑，向舞台侧面走去。“没有。”他说着，从台边挑出自己和七濑的水壶。转身背对观众的时候，他第一次在舞台上落泪，为了整个夏天累积的委屈。不要再这样了，不要再让我多想了，为什么您就是意识不到我对您抱持着危险的想法呢，为什么还要这样对我呢。但是眼泪融进汗水中，就算被镜头拍下特写，也不会有人发觉。无事发生。

七濑照旧哼着《Fly away!》的曲调，轻微发作的迹象在回到后台休息了两首歌的时间后就消失了，演唱会顺利结束，他们得以在空调房里睡到日上三竿，再去事务所会合。为了把赖床的七濑拖起来，一织花费了不少时间，等到他们两人吃完早午饭，其他人都已经离开了。哼到一织的第一句单独的歌词时，七濑照例停下，一织却没有去接，任凭沉默蔓延。“一织，”七濑在沉默进行到七步之前开口，“你是不是，有什么事要对我说？”

“我喜欢您。”一织立即说。这话滑出他的喉咙，就像自己part的歌词一般顺畅。在七濑问出这句话之后，比星星还要多的话语向他冲击而来，而他挑了冲在最前面的那一句。七濑没有停下脚步，只是抬起头，盛夏的阳光纷纷扬扬地落在他眼中。“下雪了吗？”他笑着说，像过去被一织夸赞为最棒的明星时一样。

一织有些生气，生如此轻易地就把真心交付的自己的气，七濑的笑容让他感到讨厌自己，他厚着脸皮，低声说：“请您不要开玩笑，不要顾左右而言他，不要逃。”

他想这时应当再表白一遍自己的心情，但那几个音节却卡在了胸口。他就这样停在人行道上，七濑超越了他几步，又转回身站到他身边，他收起了笑容，表情让一织想起那张抱着木棉花的写真。他轻轻地开口，声音仿佛歌唱时一样动听：“我就在这里哦，一织。”

和泉一织脑中的流星雨趋近尾声，有一颗星星违背了物理学定律正在夜空中盘旋，追逐自己拖出的长尾，他伸出手，捉住了那颗星星所携带的话语。  
“我爱着您。”

比任何陨石都要沉重，在心上砸出巨大的凹坑，但是七濑又笑了开来，长舒了一口气的样子，他抓住一织的袖子凑近，小鸟一般啄了一下他的唇角。阳光前所未有地强烈起来，让他脸颊发烫，却也同样前所未有地灿烂，仿佛要烤干所有湿漉漉的心情。在光芒下，七濑蹦蹦跳跳地走在前面，回过身朝他微笑。


End file.
